Team 7 and Team Minato WHAT!
by roseyeva
Summary: What happens when Kakashi tells Team Seven that they were going to train at a new training ground for a day. They don't know that it's an old training ground Kakashi used to go to with Team Minato. Now they're faced with some old friends from the past. Team Minato? No pairings.


**Summary**

 **What happens when Kakashi tells Team Seven that they were going to train at a new training ground for a day. They don't know that it's an old training ground Kakashi used to go to with Team Minato. Now they're faced with some old friends from the past. Team Minato**?

Naruto's POV

Finally are team finished training for the day. Kakashi-sensei told us shortly after that we wouldn't be at the usual training ground. He also told us where and how to get there.

Soon I was already home stuffing myself with ramen. I moaned from happiness feeling the noodles slide down my throat.

Shortly after I felt my eyes get droopy. The day had been long, and I was exhausted.

Before I knew it I had fallen into a glorious slumber.

When I woke up I stretched. Bones cracked and a content sigh dropped from my mouth. I glanced over the my clock.

My blue orbs shot open.

I'M LATE!

Scrambling to my feet I tug on my correct clothing for the day before rushing out of my house.

The monument was getting closer, and I could already see Sasuke and Sakura.

Taking the last steps I join them.

We all decided it would be best to meet together, so if any of us got lost going to the new training ground we would at least be together. Though Sasuke complained saying _he_ would be just fine. But Kakashi agreed with Sakura and I, so he was forced.

" You're late!" Sakura yelled.

A groan echoed from my lips.

"I know. I forgot to set my alarm last night," I complained.

"Dobe, can't you ever get here on time," I could hear the snarkyness in his voice.

"Why are you telling me that, and not Kakashi-sensei?" I was already irritated that I missed breakfast, and I really didn't want to deal with Sasuke's crap too.

"He's kinda got a point. Kakashi-sensei most likely won't be there until hours later. Can we start walking now. I just want to get there and sit down," Sakura's voice whined.

Normal POV

Soon Team Seven started making their way to the new training ground. Minutes passed and the training ground was in sight, but voices were heard.

"Quick, hide!" Sasuke yelled-whispered.

All three of them were behind a bush conveniently near their position.

Sasuke looked at both of them, making eye contact with Sakura and Naruto. A single finger made it to his lips signaling to keep quiet.

He exhaled before taking a peak though.

His eyes narrowed at the new faces.

A man in his early twenties stood with blonde hair that reminded him of Naruto. Next to him was a young boy with goggles and a goofy smile. The goofy one was talking to a girl. She had luscious short brown hair, and a red mark on her two cheeks.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure. Their faces aren't familiar, I've never seen them in the village, but they have the Leaf headband. That's what's confusing me," Sasuke sighed back.

Naruto being reckless as always pushed Sasuke aside and took a look for himself.

"Will you be quiet!" Sasuke whispered-yelled.

"If you even try to move I won't hesitate to slice both of your throats," Another young kid stood behind them.

Silver hair shot out to the left, and a mask covered his face. This mystery kid held a kunai to not only Naruto's neck, but Sasuke's too.

 _"How didn't I sense him coming? '_ Sasuke let out a line of curses.

Sakura being the small girl she is let out a scream. Alarmed Team Minato started to make their way to the others.

"Stand up all of you. Start walking," Little Kakashi shot out.

With heads looking down, they obliged making their way to the field.

"Oh good you're here. I was wondering if you were going to catch these little guys watching us," Minato told Kakashi.

"You knew we were here the whole time?" Sasuke questioned.

Minato only smiled. "Of course,"

"Now who might you three be?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing old man," Naruto snarled.

Obito, who had been silent marched forward.

"I don't know who you are, but no one disrespects Minato-sensei," Obito yelled angrily.

Both the girls who had been quiet through all of this glanced at each other. Eye contact was made. Sakura looks down, scarred. Rin gives her a sympathetic look, Before sighing.

"Okay, okay. Before Naruto makes any more stupid comments let me explain. I'm Sasuke Uchiha from the Hidden Leaf," Every words slides off Sasuke's tongue smoothly.

"Uchiha? I wouldn't be so sure of that. I mean I don't recall anyone by that name. Nor do I recognize someone like you in the compound. Me being an Uchiha I should know who you are," Obito just looks all out confused now.

All movement in Sasuke's body ceased.

'How can that be? All Uchihas died long ago. That kid even has the clam symbol. Unless he randomly took that shirt, I mean...ugh. What in the world is going on! As much as I want to say he's lying, he doesn't seem to be. He must be an Uchiha. Wait...does that mean they're'

Though he was surprised everything seemed to fit in place. It made sense.

"Naruto, Sakura, listen very carefully about what I'm going to say. I don't know how, but they aren't from this time period. They're from the past," how calmly it came out of his mouth was unnerving.

It took a second for them to process this.

"WHAT!" A loud scream was voiced from both of them.

Little Kakashi eyes him carefully. What was this kid talking about?

"People from the past, listen up. I'm from the hidden Leaf also. So it would be wonderful if you could put your kunai down-" he glared at younger Kakashi. "-we're not here to fight you. Like I just said we're from the same village. We aren't trying to be a threat,"

"Well then, who might you three be?" Minato wondered.

"Like I said earlier, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. The idiot to my right is Naruto, the one with the pink hair to my left is Sakura,"

Sakura waved at them awkwardly before asking, "Sasuke, you still haven't told us what's actually going on," Sakura asked shyly.

"You'll learn soon enough,"

"We've answered your questions! Now you should tell us who you are!" Naruto yelled.

Minato chuckled at the kids enthusiasm. He had a lot of energy, that's for sure.

"Well for starters I'm Minato Namakaze. Over here is Rin, and Obito. The one who had a kunai to your throats would be Kakashi Hatake," A smile came from Minato's lips. He was proud of his team.

Even if they fight a lot, or get hard to deal with many times, they still held a special spot in his heart.

Every single pair of eyes from Team Seven widened. For two reasons actually. One, that was the FOURTH HOKAGE! Second that apparently this kid next to them was their sensei from the past. Well this certainly made believe Sasuke when he said they were from the past.

"Hold up a second, your name is Kakashi Hatake?" Sakura muttered out, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"What do you think, captain obvious." You could hear the sarcasm drip from little Kakashi's mouth.

"Wow! So this is what you looked like as a kid Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto spoke, amazed.

A panicked look crossed over Kakashi. Soon it was covered by the stoic look always held by Kakashi.

"Why did you call me Kakashi- _sensei_?" He asked trying to keep himself composed as possible.

"Because we're your students from the future. Have you not been listening to us?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

A loud, "WHAT!" came from Team Minato. Sasuke covering his ears. "Tch, you don't have to be so loud about it,"

Time had kept ticking while all of this went down, and about and hour and a half had gone by.

Out of a poof of smoke older Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, there was an old lady who needed some help crossing the street,"

"LIAR!" Was yelled from all of Team Seven.

Kakashi's eye widened seeing some familiar faces from the past.

"Sasuke, what'd I miss?"

"Well apparently these are you teammates from the past, oh and the one over there is you. They were here when we showed up. And lets not forget that mini you held a kunai to both Naruto and I's necks. That's about it. We don't know how or when they got here," Sasuke said while pointing his gaze to his sensei.

"Well at least you guys found out some of what this is. Still now very helpful,"

"Sensei, give us some slack. It's not like we knew who they were when we got here," Naruto complained.

"Um, so does that mean you're me from the future?" Little Kakashi asked, pointing a finger at Kakashi.

"Technically, yes," Kakashi stated.

"Why do I look so old an ugly," It wasn't even a question, just a statement.

Older Kakashi them elbowed the younger Kakashi in the head.

"What was that for!"

"Easy, you need to be brought down a peg. You're too cocky. No matter how strong or skilled you are there is always, and I mean always a ninja stronger and more skilled than you. Don't forget it,"

"Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know you were such a stuck up kid," Naruto proclaimed.

A sigh and chuckled made it's way from Kakashi. Oh the memories of the past. A little ironic that the memories of the past are literally standing in front of him though.

He really wanted to enjoy the time he had with his old team before they left. Knowing that when they left he would never see them again.

It seemed that Naruto's attention span had run out, so with the need to do something he randomly ran up to Minato. "You look a lot like me old man," Naruto told him.

"Don't call me old! I'm only in my 20s,"

Kakashi smiled. Naruto was finally getting his father and son time he deserved. Without knowing if of course.

On the other side of the training ground Rin and Sakura were having a great conversation.

"You're a mednic nin! That's so cool. I want to be on too," Sakura gushed.

Rin nodded, laughed slightly.

Her gaze drifted to older Kakashi many times. She always wondered what he would look like. She couldn't believe he still had that stupid mask on though.

While all of this was going down little Kakashi and Sasuke were having a glaring contest.

"So even when your young you still end up coming late," Sasuke smirked.

"What are you talking about? I'm always the first one here. I just went to see the K.I.A monument," Kakashi stated matter-of-factually.

The older Kakashi looked at his younger self. He had almost forgotten that after his fathers death he would got to the Killed in Action monument every morning. He went there eve more when all of his ream died, but Kakashi got through it.

Sasuke scoffed, "Well the Kakashi we know ends up coming late all the time. With a stupid excuse too,"

"I would never do that," He says annoyed.

"Yes you would," Kakashi pipped in.

Younger Kakashi shot a glare at his older self.

Too soon the sun was already going down.

"Well my team should go now. It's getting late," Minato mentioned.

A sad smile made it to Kakashi's mouth, even if you couldn't see it. He didn't want to see them go, not again. Reluctantly he said his goodbye.

"Bye old man," Naruto told Minato. This time instead yelling at him Minato just smiled. For some sore of reason, he felt connected to this boy someone. "Bye Naruto, it was nice to meet you," Minato said politely.

"Sakura I really hope I get to meet you again,"

"The feeling's mutual Rin," They both hugged with a smile on their face.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye. So bye Sasuke," Sasuked smiled. He was starting to like the stuck up Kakashi, but he knows all good things come to an end. "Bye Kakashi,"

With that Team Minato made their way back into the forest near them.

"Kakashi-sensei, how are they going to go back to their own time," Sakura asked.

Kakashi could only guess of that reason, but he had a pretty good guess.

"There's something none of you kids know about this forest. It's called the Forest of Time. There's a rumor if you go through a certain part you will be sent to a different time. I'm guessing that's how they got here, and I believe that's how they're going to go back,"

"You missed them didn't you sensei,"

"Yes Sakura, I did,"

"I'M STARVINGGGGG," Naruto whined.

Kakashi laughed slightly.

"I am too. Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen, I'm paying,"

"YESSSS!" Naruto yelled running ahead of them.

Soon all of them were talking and laughed while eating ramen. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke all had loved ones that were dead, but now they had new loved ones. People that filled that void.

 **THE END**

 **This is the new and improved Team 7 and Team Minato WHAT! I hope you enjoyed this edit :)**


End file.
